Cartoon boiz
"It's a bumholes dance, keep yer money in yer pants!" Cartoon boiz are a artificial species. They're a very old species, but they're not very known due to their rarity. They have high amounts of Mono boi DNA. Appearance Cartoon boiz like to wear various things, therefore each Cartoon boi in existence has different clothing. But each cartoon boi has cartoon gloves and any kind of shoes. By shoes, no, i don't mean the boots in the picture on the infobox. I literally mean any kind of shoe. Colorations Colored: A cartoon boi with any colors. The most common coloration. Vintage: A cartoon boi with shades of vintage colors. Black and white: A cartoon boi with shades of grey, black, and white. The rarest variant. Behavior Cartoon boiz have plenty of different behaviors that develop while they're growing. Some are grumpy, others are cheerful, and others are mischievous. That doesn't mean Cartoon boiz don't share behaviors though. Most cartoon boiz smoke cigarettes/cigars, and do wacky stuff, such as defying gravity when they fall until they look down. Sometimes they can use their abilities to their amusement, defense, or advantage. Once in 1945, a colored cartoon boi and a black and white cartoon boi started to turn text in signs into whatever they wanted, just for fun. Both were arrested for vandalism, and nowadays only the colored boi is alive. The black and white cartoon boi died of old age. Some signs still have text the cartoon boiz modified, such as "This smells fishy, i wonder why?" in the sign of a seafood restaurant. The sign used to say "Fishy Seafoody". In 1971, a spinny boi started to fight a cartoon boi because they called that spinny boi a "too-modern for this year". The cartoon boi, at one point, trapped the spinny boi inside a soap bubble that came out of his hands. The spinny boi's vision was blurred by the soap, and when he got out, the Cartoon boi disappeared, and a reporter came at his face and asked some questions. One of the answers the spinny boi gave was this: "I swear to freaking Julian2, that bubble came out of nowhere! Literally, it came out of HIS HANDS! HOW DID HE DO THAT? I DON'T KNOW!" Oh, i just forgot to mention grumpy Cartoon Boiz are Hater boiz. And Cartoon Boiz that tend to be more grumpy are the Vintage and Black & White colorations. And Cartoon Boiz that tend to be more cheerful or mischievous are the Colored cartoon boiz. Interests Cartoon boiz like a lot of stuff. Cartoon boiz like any games about cartoons cough cough Cuphead cough cough and its music, because it makes them feel "nostalgic". They also like cartoons themselves, and doing fun stuff. The grumpier cartoon boiz like using their abilities for their amusement and disturbance of any other species. Mischievous cartoon boiz like to sneak into televisions and scare their owners when they watch TV. That is hilarious to cartoon boiz. History At 1928, when cartoons started to rise, a scientist called Beanie M. Spinnyboi who worked at a theme park for a cartoon called Mickey Koala saw that the people who made costumes for staff to use were tired of making costumes, since they took months and even years to make, and Beanie had a idea. He decided to make a real boi that would act just like Mickey Koala, and was a actual species, not a average spinnyboi in a costume. He mixed Mono boi DNA, Hyper boi DNA, Delicatessen boi DNA, and a little bit of Nosfairatu boi DNA and Party boi DNA. The experiment was successful and resulted in the first ever Cartoon boi. He lived in the theme park he was created on, was named "Mickey Koala", and only ate apple pie, cream pie, icecream, popsicles, chewing gum, lollipops, and hard candy. But one day that everyone thought was ordinary in the theme park, Mickey Koala escaped. No staff knew how, nobody knew how, everyone just knew he escaped. Turns out Mickey Koala escaped to a local zoo. There, Mickey Koala found a Springy boi, and he flattened himself to get into the cage the springy boi was in. Afterwards, they both mated. When Mickey Koala saw the zoo staff, he knew who it was and camouflaged. The springy boi had cubs eventually, resulting in the first Colored cartoon boiz. Then the zoo staff thought the cage smelled like feces of a boi that's not a Springy boi's, and Mickey Koala heard that conversation, so he left with his children. Then, Mickey Koala hid in a bus, and traveled to another zoo. He found a hyper boi and bred again, resulting in the first Vintage Cartoon boiz. He left with his children again. Mickey Koala then ran away to the wild, where his children grew up. Both him and his children are now dead thanks to old age, but descendants of Mickey Koala's children are still alive. Trivia * The quote used at the start of this page is a reference to one of Mickey Mouse's first words. Category:Artificial species Category:Very rare species Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made